


Sibling Rivalry

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Watcher is hot but British, and Faith just doesn't have much luck with the Brits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Belated birthday present for Beer Good Foamy. Inspired by these drabbles about trying out new types of Watchers: http://beer-good-foamy.livejournal.com/176714.html.

Buffy's jaw was clenched. Uh oh, bad sign. “Dawn, do you think you could give Faith the tour?”

“A frigging castle,” Faith said, shaking her head. “When did we get a frigging castle?”

“Sure,” Dawn said. She knew the two of them got on each others' nerves.

“And maybe introduce her to the new Watcher?”

“New Watcher? B. Last time I got a new Watcher, it was Wes. Don't wanna rock the boat, but that didn't work out too well.”

“Oh, don't worry,” Dawn said. “This one's cool.”

“Yeah,” Buffy added. “You'll like him.”

Faith gave Buffy a look but followed after Dawn willingly enough. 

Dawn headed for the great hall first. That's where they did their training and where the Watcher was likeliest to be. Best to get him out of the way first. Despite Buffy's willingness to give her more chores, she really was busy and wanted to get through this as quickly as possible.

He was standing in the center of the room, explaining the finer points of sword fighting. Before he'd been hired, the finest point any Slayer had cared about was hack and slash, but now they crowded into the hall for sword lessons. “Damn,” Faith said, her hips shifting as if they were squirming to get out and do some damage. “New Watcher?”

“Yep.” Dawn kept her face straight but it was difficult. “Mr. Ichabod Crane.”

And, check, there it was. Faith's seductive stance fell along with her jaw. “Ichabod? Really? Ichabod?”

“Yeah, I know, but he doesn't go by his first name anyway. He's a bit formal.”

“Crane, then?” Faith asked. “He sure rocks that retro look.” As Dawn waved Mr. Crane over, Faith's hips got that slink back to them. “I could do Crane.”

“Miss Summers,” he said as he joined them.

“Mr. Crane, this is Faith Lehane.”

As Faith held out her hand, he averted his eyes. “Miss Summers.” One unnerved Watcher. Check.

“Yes Mr. Crane?”

“Do I have to remind you of the protocols we discussed pertaining to proper attire?”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” As Mr. Crane left without glancing back, Dawn turned to Faith. “You can't show so much skin, not during training at least.”

“What?”

“It's Mr. Crane. I told you he was a bit formal, right? He has this whole thing about not showing skin.” 

“What the fuck?” Dawn watched as Faith checked out the Slayers. While some of their tops were cut pretty low, to a girl they were covered from breast to toe. No torsos showing. No legs displayed. Not even ankles showed skin. “If we're gonna hire cute Brits,” Faith raved, “could we get at least one that doesn't have a stick up his ass?” One pissed off Faith. Check.

As Faith stormed off, Dawn glanced up to see Buffy watching from the second level of the hall. She gave Dawn a thumbs up. Good, with Buffy pleased Dawn could get back to her real work. Not that she minded helping out; it kept the peace after all. Ever since the fall of Sunnydale, Buffy and Faith had been getting along, but only by messing with each other when they had the chance. Dawn was glad to help out on either side of the sibling-like rivalry. It was better then letting them go at each other with knives.


End file.
